Need a Ride?
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: "Okay, Cuddy has a fundraiser to attend tonight. I will give you half my pay check for this month if House agrees to go with her to this fundraiser. Cameron was confident that Cuddy had no romantic interest in House


**Disclaimer:** Nope all belong to David Shore and FOX.

**A/N:** This is a result of my friends and I being extremely juvenile, and therefore juvi thoughts entered my brain. only second attempt at a House Cuddy fic. I tried as hard as I could to keep them in character, but it was immensely difficult... well I guess thats why they have fan fic. Set in any season, but since House's new team is there I suppose its season 4.

* * *

Need a Ride?

She sat at her desk trying with immense concentration to complete the paper work that littered her desk. She had been at it for almost four hours, with no distractions or even a tea break, but somehow, this, had made its way into her mind, and her engrossment in the files that were splattered across her desk waned. She really needed to get a life outside of the walls of PPTH. It didn't mean that because she was the Dean of Medicine there, that she had to literally live within the four walls of the hospital, and her thoughts just now were proof to that.

She stood up from her chair and made her way to the window of her office. It was already dark outside, which meant most of the day staff had left a long time ago and once again, she was holed up in her office, way beyond working hours. She stretched her arms as she made her way to the clinic, looking around at who was still on duty and seeing the night staff entering the doorway for the graveyard shift. She really needed to find a hobby that did not include completing the paperwork on her desk, or anything that resembled office work," she sighed to herself.

As she neared the corner of the long corridor that led from her office to her clinic and ultimately out of her building Dr. Lisa Cuddy came to an abrupt halt, her heels clicking softly against the vinyl flooring. She had, had a long day, with board meetings and fundraising paperwork taking up most of her time. Her head was swimming with numbers and eyes were tired and sore. She needed to go home, and relax, before the morbidly monotonous task of overseeing Dr House's clinic hours were filled in and done by the diagnostician himself, and she still had a fundraising gala to attend tonight.

One stiletto heeled foot trudged tardily after the other, and no matter how fast she tried to walk, the distance to the exit doors of the building just seemed too far away. Maybe she should have just passed out on the sofa in her office and she did on many other occasions. The thought had barely crossed her mind and she was about to do a ninety degree and head back to the safe confines of her office when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Dr. Cuddy would not be able to survive an entire date with House, because he's way too loud and brash for her," Cameron's voice floated through the air.

Dr Cuddy took a measured step forward and she was somewhat amused to see Dr. Gregory House's fledgling team huddled around his former one at the nurses' station just a few feet away from the clinic.

"Maybe she's seeing someone," Thirteen's voice rose confidently above the others, coming to their Dean of Medicine's defense.

"Foreman, she's not going to fire you if you agree with us," Cameron was trying to persuade the last of their group to agree with her and Chase, though the blonde doctor had yet to say anything.

"Okay, Cuddy has a fundraiser to attend tonight. I will give you half my pay check for this month if House agrees to go with her to this fundraiser and stays with her until the entire event is over." Cameron was sounding more and more confident that Cuddy had no interest in the world renowned diagnostician at all, and secretly Foreman knew Cameron was still somewhat infatuated with Gregory House.

Cuddy was also not surprised to hear them talking about House's lack of a life outside of PPTH, be it a social life or even a love life, but she was stupefied when she heard them talking about her love life – or lack thereof so openly.

She was about to walk up to them and confront them about gossiping in the foyer, but was stopped in her tracks when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. House was near. When it came to him, she had a sixth sense that he was near or approaching, though she never said anything about it.

As she lifted her foot to take the first step, she felt a hand close around her upper arm.

"House, what are you still doing here?" she asked as she finally regained her balance.

"Nothing better to do at home, so I thought I'd stay here and annoy you. Its way more fun than sitting in an empty apartment," House answered nonchalantly.

"Wait and see how much further they're willing to go, I'm in it with the Wombat so I get half of what he wins, and just between the two of us, I'm willing to share my half with you," House's breath cascaded down her neck in a whisper.

All Cuddy could manage was a raise of an eyebrow. He was standing way too close to her, for her to be able to think rationally. She needed to get out of his presence or she was going to do something she would probably regret in the morning. His hand had found its way to her hip and he was drawing inane patterns on her hip bone with his thumb, causing her to lose focus of their conversation.

"Come on Cuddy, just play along with me," House encouraged her, his expression so innocent that she simply nodded her ascent to whatever plan he had concocted in his at times warped mind.

"Cameron, be ready to lose half your pay check for this month, because I know House is going to attend that fundraiser and stay with Cuddy until it's over," Cuddy heard the Australian accent and she didn't need to look at who it was that said it. "Chase sure had a lot of faith in his former boss," she thought to herself.

He gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the clinic and towards the exit doors, and she found herself nearing the gossiping group of people before she had time to mentally prepare herself. House, however, was not far behind, and she was saved from indulging in any type of conversation with either of his teams.

"Need a ride, Cuddles?" he asked ambiguously, and Cuddy rolled her eyes in response. A few seconds later, however, a sly smile made its way to her lips, and her green eyes sparkled with excitement. Two could play at this game, and though she would never honestly admit it, she loved playing games with House.

"Only of you agree to be my escort for tonight," she emphasized the word escort, hoping to get the response she wanted from both his teams and winked at House.

"There are service fees involved," House liked the way this was going.

"Name it."

"I want you to come with me to see Monster Trucks after the gala, tonight," his expression was serious, but his voice held humour and mirth.

"Done," she accepted his proposal.

With that she linked her arm with his and walked out of the hospital, leaving the two teams and Wilson, who arrived a few minutes earlier, gaping at their retreating backs.

The drive to Cuddy's house was uneventful and neither she nor House were mentally ready for the evening ahead. Sure they had flirted with each other, on occasion, and sometimes in front of others, but they had never let things advance to past the flirting stage. Their minds were reeling with the implications of what was to follow, and somehow she felt like she couldn't let this just be like every other time they had flirted, she had a chance to act now, because if she didn't take this chance, she didn't know when the next opportunity would come knocking on her door.

She was brought out of her thoughts by his gruff voice, "So, what do we do now?"

"Depends."

"On?" he raised an eyebrow at her one word answer.

"On how much you want Chase's money."

"Pick you up in an hour," there was no question or doubt in his voice, he was dead serious.

"It's a black-tie event," she informed him. If they were going to do this, and he was going to be her date, she wanted him to look the part. She thought he looked good in a pair of scruffy jeans and a loud T-shirt, but somehow the thought of seeing him in a tuxedo gave her a thrill, and she blushed slightly at the thought.

"That means no jeans, no sneakers and definitely no brash T-shirts," she warned him, just in case the thought of showing up in those clothes flowed mistakenly into his head.

"Yes ma'am, now would you please get out so I can go home and change before we get late?" his voice was gentler than before and Cuddy resisted the urge to smile at him.

House waited as Cuddy exited the car and made her way to her front door. He watched with rapt attention as her hips swayed ever so slightly making him very aware of what was hiding behind the prim and proper work suits she wore by day. Only after she had closed the door and switched on the porch light did House decide to move. He had an hour to get home, get ready and be back to pick up his boss.

H O U S E M D

Cuddy closed the door softly behind her as she entered the entrance hall of her home, and leaned against it, when she heard the bolt click shut.

"Oh boy," She thought to herself.

"Just what the hell did I get myself into?" she mused loudly.

The reality of the situation slowly crept into her mind. While it was okay to flirt with House during office hours, with everyone there to see, Cuddy was not so sure that letting him into her personal life, outside the bounds of the hospital walls was one of her better ideas. However, there was no backing out now, House was probably half way home already and he actually seemed like he was looking forward to tonight.

She shook her head to dispel it of all the negative thoughts and made her way to her bedroom to choose a dress for the evening. As she rummaged through her closet, she did not see anything that caught her attention right away. Ten minutes later she had narrowed down the selection to three dresses, of which one she ruled out because of its very short length. She finally settled on a plum coloured, deep front cut, figure hugging, ankle length, creped tussers silk dress, with three inch plum coloured stiletto sandals.

Setting the dress out neatly on her bed, she hastily went for a shower, to rid herself of the fatigue the long day had brought her. She stood under the warm spray, letting the water beat down on the tired muscles, and ridding them of the tension that had settled in them. Picking up the bath sponge, she squirted some lavender scented shower gel onto it and lathered her body generously with it, the fragrance already giving her a calming effect.

She was almost dressed when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced at her watch noted that there was still half an hour left which was good for her seeing as she still needed to do her hair and apply her makeup. Cleary the fifteen minute shower had done her wonders. She answered the door and was relieved when she saw Rita, her hair stylist, standing on the opposite side of the threshold. Opening the door wider, she allowed Rita in and gestured for the woman to enter her bedroom.

"You are a life saver," Cuddy greeted the younger woman.

"Hey, its not often you ask me to go out of my way, and if it's a date, I'm more that interested," she replied.

"I need something that will go with this dress," she informed the stylist and Rita nodded.

"I know just the thing," she replied as she set out her tools and got to work on Cuddy's hair.

It turned out that Rita was indeed a lifesaver. She had found the perfect hair do to go with Lisa's outfit and it had taken a mere twenty minutes to do.

"All done," Rita chimed as she stuck in the last pin that would hold Cuddy's hair in place. She held up a small mirror behind Cuddy's head, allowing the blue eyed woman to have a look at the creation her stylist had so brilliantly created.

Cuddy was impressed. Her long curls had been put up into a bun at the back of her head and the front had been separated into a zigzagged side path, with most of her heir being swept to one side and held back by dainty hairpins, leaving her neck and back bare.

"I owe you," she smiled at Rita and the woman merely waved her hand in front of the doctor's face.

"My payment is a glance of the man who got you to dress up like this," Rita smiled, a conspirative expression settling on her features.

With ten minutes left to go, Cuddy put on her shoes and applied her makeup as fast as she could, trying not to mess up anything. She had just finished putting on her earrings and was attempting to clasp her dainty diamond necklace on when there was another knock on her door. She didn't have to guess who it was.

A record fifty minutes later, Gregory House was sitting in his parked car, outside Cuddy's house. Probably for the first time in his life, he was unsure about this. Yeah it had seemed a good idea while they were in the presence of other people, but now in the privacy of his car, he was nervous and the butterflies in his tummy were proof of that.

Doubts were creeping into his mind, and he was having trouble remembering why this was ultimately going to lead to trouble. Still he could not fight the excitement that had built up in his system since he had stepped out of his shower twenty minutes ago. His head had battled with his heart, each coming up with reasons this should not be happening and why it should, and in the end his heart had won, so here he was, parked in the driveway of Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"Well the faster we get going, the quicker I get put out of my misery," he said to himself as he opened the car door, stepped out of the vehicle and made his way to her front door. He heaved in a deep breath as though he were bracing himself for something huge and knocked on her front door. He heard footsteps approaching and was ready with a smart-ass comment for Lisa, when the door swung open and an unfamiliar face popped out from behind it.

"Lisa will be out in a few minutes," the woman said and House nodded as he entered and walked into her living room. He was well acquainted with her house, having barged in on her on a number of occasions and he saw two files on her coffee table, looking very out of place. He picked them up and flipped open the cover of the top file. His sharp intake of breath alerted the woman still avidly watching him and she proceeded to remove the files from his grasp. She hadn't given up on her dream of being a mother, and she clearly had not given up on finding the perfect sperm donor.

"Tell the queen she can take all night, it's very polite to keep a cripple waiting," House shouted loud enough for Cuddy to hear him from her bedroom down the hall.

"Good things take time House," she replied, making his lip curl into a slight smile.

He heard her before he saw her, and he did a double take when she entered the living room. His sharp intake of breath, for the second time that evening, did not go unnoticed.

"I think I'll take my leave now, Lisa," the hair stylist decided to make a run for it. She had collected her payment and that was enough.

"Could you help me with this?" Cuddy asked the blue eyed man standing in her living room, as she held out her hand with the diamond necklace on her palm.

He carefully lifted the piece of jewellery from her tiny hand and positioned himself behind her. Placing the diamond just below the base of her throat, House adjusted the length of the chain and fastened the clasp securely, tugging it gently, just to make sure it wouldn't come loose in the duration of the evening.

He took a step closer to her, annihilating the small distance between them and allowing his chest to come into contact with her back. His hands remained on her shoulders, massaging them softly as he lowered his head and inhaled her scent, it was sweet, and warm and uniquely Cuddy. When she did not shy away at his touch he permitted his hands to move from her shoulders to her upper arms, squeezing gently as he caressed her body.

She fell back into him fully, allowing him to fully capture her, and she let out a content sigh as she felt herself relax against his study body. Her eyes drew closed as she felt his mouth on the back of her neck, placing soft, tender kisses on her spine. His hand in the meanwhile had traced its way to her clavicle and his forefinger was outlining the protruding bone. Her skin felt like silk and he let himself get lost in her alluring scent. His touch, in turn, left a blazing trail on her body and Cuddy was beginning to feel like she was going to melt from within.

With a swift move of his arms, he spun Lisa Cuddy around so she was facing him; her cerulean blue eyes pinned on his. He reluctantly broke the eye contact, and resumed his task of placing kisses on her body. His hands had settled on her waist, pulling her as close to him as was possible, and his thumbs were tracing circles on her hip bones. Her hands, in response, were linked behind his head, He placed a kiss in the hollow at the base of her neck, and moved slowly, tantalizingly upward, and she shuddered when she felt his lips graze her bottom lip gently. The air cackled with intensity.

She was about to deepen the kiss when her brain decided to start functioning at full speed. She was reminded who exactly they were, and why even though this felt so unbelievably right, it was so damn wrong. He was House, he was a colleague, no he was her subordinate, and she was his boss. That was enough reason alone to stop this, whatever it was, from happening.

She unclasped her hands from behind his head, and placed them splayed out on his chest. As much as she didn't want it to, she knew this had to end, and it looked like House was in no condition to put to a stop to what he had started. She pushed him away, gently, aware that his cane had fallen away when he spun her around and he was heavily favouring his uninjured leg. It took more force that it thought it would to push House away from her, and totally disconnect his body from hers, save her hands which still resting on his chest.

The cool air settled between them, a disappointed expression settled on the Diagnostician's face, which he quickly covered. Lisa however was quick enough to notice it, and she felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

"We're going to be late," she whispered, unable to meet his eyes.

He cleared his throat before mumbling a soft "yeah" in her direction before he picked up his cane and made his way to the front door. He had no comeback for her, and that posed a problem for him. How was he supposed to survive the entire night with her if he couldn't defend himself in her presence? The cool air of the outdoors felt refreshing against his burning skin and he had to remember to steady his breathing before his date joined him on her front porch. He didn't have to wait long, as two minutes later Cuddy exited her house and fell in step with him as he walked toward his car parked in her driveway.

The drive to the gala was done in silence as both of them were in unchartered waters. As much as he tried to come up with a snarky comment about her, he found he just could not. She felt his attention settle on her every few minutes as he drove through the streets toward the conference centre where the fundraiser was being held, but she didn't say a word. Her mind was reeling with possibilities about what had happened earlier.

Had House just kissed her because she had company, not that Rita was a threat to him, or did he do it just to rile her up? The thought that he did it because he wanted to just didn't sit well with her. They had been friends for so long that he just didn't see her as a romantic interest anymore, though the staff at PPTH would say otherwise. Still, he had never expressed his need for a relationship with her, other than the boss – subordinate relationship they shared within the confines of the hospital. She was still deep in thought when House pulled up at the entrance of the centre and looked for a parking space. Luckily for him there was a disabled parking space open right in front of the doors, and he wasted no time in positioning his car in the empty space.

They both emerged from the car and House waited until Cuddy was at his side before he took the first step that would lead them into the hall. He was having a difficult time keeping his hands to himself, but he remembered Cuddy pushing him away, and he made up his mind to keep them restrained at his sides. Thankfully the walk was not too long and soon enough they were seated at a table near the front of the hall, with eight other people already filling up the seats.

Dinner was a quiet affair as House didn't have much to say, and from earlier experiences, knew it was better if he kept his mouth shut. Cuddy on the other hand had managed to befriend almost the entire group and was telling them about the new Neonatal wing her hospital needed, but no funds were available. He noted that she was doing her job well, because a few minutes later, almost all of them had taken out cheque books, were scribbling donations in the name of PPTH, and handing it over to Cuddy.

The dinner dishes were soon cleared and a slow tune started playing, informing the attendees that it was now time for dancing. House glanced at his watch and groaned… there was still an hour of torture left. He turned to Cuddy to ask her if they could leave, but he came face to face with an empty chair. He scanned the room for her, and his gaze settled on the far side of the room where he saw her talking animatedly to someone he didn't personally know. Her body language showed she was at ease with this man, but it did not stop the hot ball of jealousy from rising in his belly and making its presence known in his gut.

At that same moment, as if she could feel his gaze on her Cuddy turned to look at House and even from far she knew the look on his face now was the one that had graced his features for a split second at her house, and for the second time that night her heart constricted with pain for him. She made her way over to him, with her friend trailing close behind her. She took up her empty seat, her back facing Greg and her side leaning against the backrest of the chair. She was still engaged in talking to 'good looking luck asshole' as House called him when she felt Greg's hand settle firmly on her waist, under the tablecloth.

Cuddy didn't remember much of the evening after that. There was dancing, a few speeches and someone donating one hundred thousand dollars to Cancer Research or something. All she remembered was the tingling feeling she felt when House had placed his hand securely on the small of her back. He claimed it was to guide her, but she knew better and she liked the feeling it left with her. She remembered House wiping away a smudge of lipstick that had messed up when she was eating, and how his finger had stayed for a little too long on her skin from the action.

But that was over and now it was his part of 'date'. While she did not approve of Monster Trucks, she had promised him one night of seeing it with him, so here she was, sitting in his car as he drove to their destination. The silence now was more uncomfortable than earlier and neither of them wanted to make it any harder than it already was. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the familiar route she usually took to get home from the hospital.

Though she was confused about what was going on, she didn't dare ask the man seated next to her what exactly he was up to, instead she fixed him with a questioning glance. If he noticed the inquisitive expression on her face, he gave no indication of it, and continued driving toward her home. Fifteen minutes later, he was once again parked in her driveway, only this time he was not alone in the vehicle. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't and she took it as a sign that all he wanted to do was leave.

Cuddy reached for the door handle and pulled the lever, allowing the door to open and thus promising her freedom from the uncomfortable silence that had settled between the two occupants of the car.

"God, this was insane, she and House had been friends for so long, how did they manage to let one almost kiss lead to such an uncomfortable feeling between them?" she thought to herself.

She turned to face him and arranged the thoughts in her head before she spoke aloud. "Thank you for coming tonight House, I really appreciate it."

There it was done, she had thanked him and now she could leave him in peace and indulge in their little tryst that happened earlier in her mind. She squeezed his hand, that was resting on the gear knob and a tingle ran up through her body, and then she rapidly left the confines of his fire engine red Corvette.

She had barely made it to her front door and fed the key into the keyhole when she felt his overwhelming presence behind her.

"Did you forget something?" she was glad her voice betrayed the nervousness she was feeling on the inside, but she kept her back to him.

"Monster trucks," he mumbled as he stepped carefully closer toward her. She smiled awkwardly to herself, seeing as she thought he had completely forgotten about that part of the deal.

She managed to get the front door open after struggling for a while, and she was glad for the little space that separated her and House for about two seconds, just until he had enough time to follow her in and shut the door behind him. Cuddy was standing in the passageway admiring her dress in the hall mirror when House finally caught up with her, and she saw two folders in his hand. Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.

"I thought you stopped these," he held up the files, and came to a stop directly behind her.

It was only then she noticed their clothes had somewhat been matching. Where she had chosen the long, body hugging, low front cut, cleavage showing plum coloured tussers silk dress, House had opted for a black pants and dinner jacket with a black shirt and plum coloured tie.

"House its none of –" but she was cut short when he pulled her into him and held her there, confining her in his arms and in the process, dropped the files onto the floor, scattering the pages in all directions. She couldn't believe that he decided to continue with this little game and before she could protest or reprimand him, she felt his mouth on her hot skin. She felt him kiss her neck and neck lightly and was disappointed when he removed his mouth, only to find him blowing cool air onto her skin and arousing her more than she already was. Her hand moved up to cup his cheek and travelled down to his neck, pressing his mouth onto her skin.

His hands linked themselves on her abdomen, and settled there, tracing circles on her belly. Cuddy turned her face toward his and she felt him place warm kiss on the side of her mouth, before her rapidly spun her around and sealed her mouth with his. She felt him tug at her upper lip with his lips and she uttered out a subdued moan. Her brain lost all higher function and soon enough there was nothing more she wanted than to be in his arms forever.

They stayed lip locked for a few more minutes and Cuddy felt him move up closer against her as his chest came into contact with hers, and his arms wove around her shoulders and her waist in a possessive grip. She groaned in pleasure and he took the open invitation to slip his tongue into her mouth, and it caused her to tingle with pleasure. She kissed him hard, putting in all the passion she had hidden for this misanthrope of a man. Their tongues made love, and they struggled to get closer to each other, their clothes barring them from feeling the other's skin on their own.

She lifted her hands to his collar and tugged it with enough force to keep his mouth glued to hers. Slowly her hands moved under his jacket and within a few minutes it had dropped to the floor as did the tie from his neck. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and his hands roved her body and came to a stop at the top of her zipper of her dress. She felt his heated fingers as they massaged her back, his calloused hands kneading her tight muscles.

The sound of her zipper being undone and the swish of her dress as it fell to the floor alerted her that this was not one of her fantasies, this was the real thing, and if she didn't stop it now there was no going back. But did she even want it to stop?

"No," she decided, it had taken too a long time to get where they were.

She disengaged her mouth from his for a second and looked him squarely in the eye, silently asking him if this was what he wanted. He responded by passionately kissing her again. She led him to her bedroom and waited as he joined her on the bed. He followed her two minutes later, without his pants, and continues what he had started out in the hallway.

x x x

There was an unwritten agreement between them that whatever had happened that night was not up for discussion, with anyone at any place or at any time. They acted as if nothing had changed between them. It was something that was to stay solely between two friends and yet there was something different about her, House had noticed it almost three weeks ago, he couldn't pin point it, but as he saw her talking with that guy from the gala almost three months ago, he finally figured out what it was. He was en route to where she stood when her phone began to ring and he saw her excuse herself from the good looking asshole and walked over in the direction of the elevator.

"You know, personally I like the names Hannah, Caitlin, Alexandra but anything you come up with will be acceptable as well." House said as he entered the elevator behind her, "but you have to think fast" he continued "because there's only six months left. He placed a hand over her abdomen and stroked it lightly with his thumb before smiling slyly at her and stalking off in the direction of his office when the metal contraption doors finally swished open.

"What the hell was he talking about?" she mused to herself in the now empty elevator, and soon enough she forgot about the little conversation… until a pivotal moment five and a half months later.

As she lay in bed admiring her little miracle the, thought of House popped up unbidden in her head and something triggered her memory of the conversation in the elevator all that time ago. Well it was like House to notice such a major change before she did, simply because he was House and when it came to Cuddy he was extra aware of what was going on with her.

A noise outside the doorway caught her attention and she looked up to see House grinning stupidly at her.

"I see the little demon child finally decided to make her entrance," his voice was soft and there was pride shining in his eyes.

"You can come in you know, she doesn't bite," Cuddy waved him in and he stepped inside carefully trying to be as quiet as he could with his cane.

"I take it everyone has been here already, cooing at her and admiring her good looks" it was not a question, and Cuddy nodded.

"Do they know yet?" this time it was a question, and the brown haired woman shook her head.

"I thought Hannah House would suit her well," Cuddy told him gently as he lifted the baby in his arms, trying to get a better look at her, and House stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" his mock stare was back.

"Hannah House," he said to the baby in his arms, and she opened her eyelids revealing sapphire blue eyes, as if in agreement and her lip turned up on one side in a smirk. If that was not enough proof that she was his, Cuddy didn't know what was.

"Well then, we'll have to see to it that Mamma's surname changes from Cuddy to House real soon," he murmured before leaning down and kissing the dean on her lips.

H O U S E M D

The alarm clock on her computer woke her up from her deep sleep and Cuddy found that she had dozed off for at least an hour. A small pop up reminder appeared at the bottom right corner of her monitor, bringing to her attention the invitation for the gala she had to attend this evening. She gathered up her belongings and neatly arranged the paperwork that was scattered on her desk before making her way to the exit doors of her hospital. As she neared the clinic though, she was stopped in her tracks by the voices that floated through the air.

"Cuddy has a fundraiser to attend tonight. I will give you half my pay check for this month if House agrees to go with her to this fundraiser and he stays with her until the entire event is over." Cameron's voice was pretty confident.

Ignoring the feeling that started bubbling inside her, Cuddy made her way to House's teams but before she could give them a piece of her mind, she heard his voice, loud and clear, laced with cockiness and extremely suggestive.

"Need a ride Cuddles?" he smirked and all she could do was roll her eyes and walk away before he saw the brilliant blush that crept up her neck and cheeks.

* * *

Read and review. will be much appreciated.

Also not beta-ed so all mistakes belong to me.

Dyslexic CSI


End file.
